You Are My Everything
by vampirelover1985
Summary: Klaus kidnapps Elena and takes her to his home to use her blood for his hybrids. What happens when they begin to fall for eachother? Is the a man like him able to feel love? Rated M for lemons! BTW this is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

I do Not own the Vampire Diaries!

* * *

**Klaus Pov**

I parked the car outside of the doppelganger's home and made my way slowly up the walkway. Earlier in the day I had compelled her little brother to invite me in, that way I could get out of this town quick without the Salvatores knowing right away.

I gently shook her and whispered Elena. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. For a moment she looked confused, but once realizing who it was I received a look of pure hatred.

"Come on now love don't be so glum," I said.

"Get out of my house Klaus!"

"Yes, I will get out, but you are coming."

"What?" was all she was able to say before I clamped my hand over her mouth to muffle her protests.

I used super speed to get her to the car and once inside I shoved her against the window to knock her out. Then I fired up the engine and headed towards my mansion, knowing it would be nice to go home.

* * *

**Elena Pov**

Slowly I opened my eyes only to be awakened with a horrid headache.

"Here this'll help," the devil himself said handing me a bottle of water with some aspirin.

Cautiously I took the aspirin and set the bottle in the cup holder. Klaus chuckled at me.

"What?"

"It's just funny how you were so careful to accept the medicine," he said eyeing me.

"Of course I was careful! I mean you pretty much ruined my life, and then expect me to not be wary of your oh so generous gift."

"Yes, I am a very generous person." He said with a smirk on his face. He completely acted as though I had not even said the first part of that sentence.

"I was being sarcastic." I watched as a sudden a frown came across his handsome face. Klaus be a creepy asshole but he was very good looking. With his slightly messy blond locks, chiseled features, and sparkling baby blues. Klaus's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Elena, if I was you I would be very kind towards me considering you are in my power." I decided for the moment being that I shouldn't make any smart remarks because his voice had harbored a slightly angry tone and his hands had gripped the wheel noticeably harder.

"Whatever you say." He shot me a look that said the conversation was over, and believe me I was glad for that!

Another three hours passed in uncomfortable silence, with Klaus every so often glancing my way.

"Here we are!" He said suddenly.

I took into view a very very large mansion, with a beautiful garden out front. I thought silently well looks like this is my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Klaus Pov**

I watched her as she took in her new home. I couldn't help but notice her silky long brown hair, her perfect pink lips, the gorgeous olive skin, or her long legs. I had known all three doppelgangers and Elena was nothing like the other two. In some way she was much more beautiful, and her personality wasn't coldhearted or deceitful.

Both Tatia and Katerina had been heartless bitches, to say the least.

She turned to look at me then said, "You have a gorgeous home Klaus."

"Thank you, but now this is your home too."

I got out and opened her car door then quietly led her up the steps.

"Elena I want you to know that if you disobey me or try to escape you I am capable of making your life a living hell, also don't let any of my witches, hybrids, or servants frighten you they've all been warned that if they so much as lay a finger on you I will rip their heart out and shove it down their throat." I gave her a quick smirk before one of the servants opened the door.

"Master it is good to see you home! And you must be Elena!" she said smiling. The girls name was Ally a decent looking young girl with dirty blond hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

"It's good to be home and yes this Elena. Elena, this is Ally she will be your servant."

**Elena Pov**

I smiled back at the young girl, it was kinda weird though that she called him master, I mean sir or something would be better.

Klaus told me that Ally would take me to my room so I could get ready for bed, and that she would also bring me some food to hold me over until morning since we didn't arrive until late in the night.

My room was absolutely marvelous. On one wall sat a large comfy looking bed with a cream bedspread and brown and red decorative pillows. There was a desk in one of the corners with a brand new mac laptop, next to that was a bookshelf stocked full of books. Also there was a large fireplace in front of the bed and a love seat sat next to it along with two other chairs.

"Miss Elena, master wanted me to inform you that we will be going shopping tomorrow so you can get some clothes and whatever else you need, but until then in the closet there's some for you to wear," said Ally as she set down a tray of food on my desk.

"Alright. Thank you!" she nodded then left.

I padded over to the bathroom and washed my face, and brushed my hair and teeth. I changed into my the pajamas that had been provided it was a black tank top with a pair of black short with a pink and white plaid design.

Once done I headed over to the desk and moved the Mac aside so I could eat.

The food was so good! It was a glass of water with a bowl of oatmeal and some fresh fruit.

Just as I finished there was a knock at my door. I opened the door slowly just because I wanted to make sure it wasn't a hybrid or something of that nature. Only I was rewarded with Klaus staring back at me.

"I trust that Ally informed you of tomorrow's plans?"

"Yes, she did."

"Ok well I'm heading off to bed. If you need anything Ally's and my number are by your phone. Don't hesitate to call."

"Okay I won't." Then he did something that completely shocked me, he stepped forward kissed my forehead then caressed my face while saying,

"Goodnight sweet Elena. Sleep well."

He then turned and left. I however stood there for a moment before closing my door. I walked over to the bed pealed the fluffy duvet back and crawled in. After lying there for awhile and replaying what happened I couldn't ignore the butterfly that I got when I thought of him. But I couldn't possibly love a man like Klaus he was cruel and heartless! Plus I was already torn between Stefan and Damon.

I wondered if my friends, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon were looking for me. Even if they were what would it matter? If they came here and tried to save me Klaus would most likely kill them, but I still had a tiny bit of hope that they would save me.

**Klaus Pov**

I could not believe in what I had just done! I couldn't help myself thought. There's just something about the brown eyed beauty that is making me fall for her as much as I hated to admit it.

I wanted so much more than to caress her face and kiss her forehead, but I knew she wasn't ready. Ever since I had laid eyes on her I hadn't been able to quit thinking of her, and every time I hurt her, or saw her with a Salvatore I would feel extremely guilty and jealous.

Sighing heavily as I slid into bed. I stared up at the ceiling and listened to her. The soft breaths she was taking and the musical rhythm of her heart beat.

Sheri one of my long time maids had helped me make sure her room was only two away from mine. Even though we were so close I couldn't help but wish to have her perfect small frame against mine in here. Where I could hold her in my arms and stroke that soft long hair. Slowly I drifted into sleep where I knew that I would dream of my sweet Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena Pov**

* * *

I woke up at six because I figured the Klaus was not one to let me sleep in. figuring I had enough time to take a shower and then maybe look through the books on the shelve.

The warm water felt amazing against my skin. It felt so good to finally be clean again! Stepping out of the large shower I grabbed a big fluffy towel, and headed for the closet.

The outfit that was waiting for me was a pair of denim shorts, a blue flowy tank top, and silver pair of flip flops. I was just going to get dressed when I realized there wasn't a bra or undies. I didn't know what to do because I didn't plan on going without them, and I certainly couldn't go ask Klaus! I picked up the clothes and underneath sat what I was looking for.

After being dressed I went and looked at the books. Picking out _Pride and Prejudice. _Before I began to read I chuckled at the thought of asking Klaus, "Hey would you mind loaning me a bra and panties?"

About four pages in there was a knock at the door and in came Ally.

"Good morning miss Elena! Did you sleep well?" she said in a cheery voice.

"Yes, I did thank you."

"Well that's good and master wants you to meet him downstairs for breakfast."

"Ok."

"Follow me."

Ally lead me down the hall past many doors, and then down a large grand staircase to a dining room. Klaus sat at the end of a large table texting on his phone. As soon as the door opened he looked up and smiled that gorgeous rare smile.

"Good Morning Elena." He greeted me.

"Good morning." I said in an equally cheery tone.

"Please have a seat the cook will bring in breakfast in a moment."

I took my seat and couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked in his white v-neck t-shirt with his black leather jacket, and his regular jeans and boots.

"You look beautiful in blue." He commented.

"Thank you." I could feel myself blushing.

"Today we will go to the mall where you, Ally, three of my best male hybrids, and one female hybrid will accompany you. The males will watch from a distance though."

I nodded in response.

"And if anything goes wrong here is a cell phone with my number. The hybrids also have one."

"You're not coming?" I questioned. In a way I sort of felt let done because I secretly wished he would be there.

"No, love I got a tip that there's more wolves in the area and I want a few more hybrids. But assuming how you feel about me that shouldn't be much of a let down."

"That's not true Klaus." I said quietly.

"Oh. So you don't hate the man who practically ruined your life?" The way he said didn't make it sound sarcastic at all more like an actual question.

"Forgive and forget, I guess. I could never hate you forever Klaus. Because judging how you have treated me the past few days you are not all bad."

Klaus smiled, "Well once we get to know each other better you'll see even more of my good side."

I laughed, "I hope so." He smiled warmly and then the food came and we began to eat.

* * *

**Klaus Pov**

While leading Elena and the rest of the entourage going to the mall out to the car, I took my time in admiring how her hair fell in large soft curls on her shoulders, and how great she looked in those shorts.

What she had said today at breakfast had truly shocked me. It amazed me that she was only eighteen, because she seemed very wise beyond her shorts years.

"I looked at all of them and said stay at the mall unless you need to go to another store, but inform me first."

I pulled the hybrids aside and compelled them to take good care of my Elena and to treat her with respect.

She was last to get in so I grabbed her arm gently and turned her to face me while I gave her and embrace and whispered, "Be safe love," into her ear.

It was shocking when she wrapped her arms around me and said, "I will. Goodbye Klaus."

I let her go and said, "Goodbye Elena."

* * *

**Elena Pov**

At the mall I got everything from slippers to ball gowns! Ally drug me to every store! We also hit many expensive stores like Louis Vuitton and Tiffany's.

Nothing out of the norm happened. And I was very thankful when we arrived home.

My bags were carried upstairs for me and it took quite a few trips.

Once in my room I began organizing my closet. Just as I finished Ally came in and gave me some lunch.

She told me that I was welcome to go outside in the gardens if I wanted to. So after lunch that's just what I did.

The sun felt great as I lounged on a couch outside reading one of my new books from the mall.

"Mind if I join you?" His gorgeous voice asked.

"Of course not." I replied moving my legs.

"How was shopping? Did you get everything you needed?"

"It was tiring and yes I did. Thank you."

"You're welcome. What is that you're reading?"

"_To Kill a Mocking Bird._"

"Now that is a good read."

"So far I haft to agree."

"I have to leave because my new hybrids are going to wake up soon. But would you join me for dinner tonight?"

"I would love to."

"See you soon Elena." He said as her brushed my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye." I said softly as he got up.

I sat there for a moment dumfounded because I recognized that feeling in my stomach…I Elena Gilbert was falling head over heels in love with Klaus Mikaelson, and if I wasn't mistaking he was doing the same for me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena Pov**

I was in room stuck in quite a predicament on what I should I wear to dinner with Klaus.

There was the sexy short black one shoulder cocktail dress or the flirty purple sundress. Finally I decided on the black one.

I let my hair go naturally curly. Mine was big spiral curls unlike Katherine's smaller ones.

Slipping on my silver bangles, Ally came to alert me that dinner was ready.

Boy was I nervous! But there was one thing I just couldn't shake, and it was the fact that Klaus had brought me here for one sole purpose…to use my blood for those damn hybrids.

Wanting so badly to believe that was not true I knew that was at least one reason why I was here. Because as I was getting ready Ally told me that Klaus was in fact in love with me from what they'd been hearing ever since he saw me.

But why though? I mean for all I knew I could just be his newest fling then he would force me to have a child to continue the Petrova blood line and then in a few centuries he would have a new girl.

To get my mind off things I focused on finding my way through the winding halls. Then I saw the large French doors and pushed them open.

There at the end of the table sat Klaus in the same spot he had earlier this morning.

"Elena you look ravishing." He said breathless.

"Thank you." I said blushing a deep red.

I took my seat and then I looked over to Klaus, "Klaus, your new hybrids they drank my blood did they not?" I said slowly.

"Yes, of course that's how they transition. You know that though so what are you trying to get at Elena?" His tone wasn't harsh but a confused and bit suspicious.

"What I'm trying to say is that you only brought me here to make your hybrids."

"Well now dear that's not entirely true."

"But it is! I was stupid to think that someone like **you** was capable of love! And I am nothing more than a human blood bag to you!" I shouted angrily.

"Foolish Elena did you honestly think that I would fall for a silly little girl such as yourself! You are nothing to me!" Klaus roared and his voice was so harsh and scary.

I got up and headed back to my room as fast as my legs could go. Once there I slammed the door and sunk down against it I burying my head in my hands and sobbing.

But he was right I was foolish.

I slipped out of the dress and took off my jewelry leaving it all by the door. I slowly dressed into my pjs and went to bed.

I missed my brother, my friends, and the Salvatores. I wanted to go home! Sleep in my own bed and wear my own clothes. I ended up crying myself into what would be a very restless night of sleep.

**Klaus Pov**

Slamming my fist against the table I to got up and headed to bed.

I was so angry with Elena and with myself to. I mean could she not clearly see that I loved her! But on the other hand I did not handle the situation well and acted like a complete ass.

Yes I brought her here for blood but the main reason was because I just wanted her near.

I sighed heavily and threw my clothes on the floor.

That was when one of my witches Kayla knocked on the door.

Kayla was often my… I guess you could say mistress. We had spent many pleasurable night together.

"Hello Klaus." She purred.

"Not it in the mood!" I hissed.

"Awww. It's that stupid doppelganger bitch isn't it? Ever since you met her you hardly want to touch me. In all honesty she's not even pretty."

"GET OUT!" I yelled slamming her against the wall with my hand around her neck. I dropped her and she exited quickly.

I raked a hand through my blonde locks. Kayla was pretty but nothing in comparison to my beautiful Elena. She had short black hair cut into a bob, with hazel eyes.

But in a way I felt that if I gave into my sexual desire that it would feel as if I cheated on Elena.

Damn it I was so frustrated! I gave up and crawled into my large bed.

Once my head hit the pillows I began to listen in on Elena. My heart sunk, she sounded as if she was crying a river in there. And the fact that I had been the one to cause it made me sick to my stomach. I decided that first thing in the morning I would go have a talk with her and apologize.

I'm a dick, was my last thought before I drifted away into a restless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Klaus Pov**

My alarm filled the room with its annoying noise.

I quickly showered and dressed, deciding on long sleeved grey shirt and jeans since it was supposed to be chilly today.

Sleeping Beauty probably wouldn't be thrilled with me waking her up, especially after last nights events.

I slipped into her room and stopped short from her bed. She looked so at ease and gorgeous in her sleeping state. Her hair was fanned all over the pillow and she was cuddled into the blankets.

I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and ran my fingers along her cheek before whispering, "Sweetheart wake up."

She instantly opened her eyes.

"Hello darling." I said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" She said groggily.

"I never do this, but Elena I am sorry for the way I acted last night it was uncalled for. And bringing you here for blood was the last of my reasons. I brought you here because since the moment I met you I have been head over heels in love with you and there wasn't a bloody thing I could do to stop it."

While I anxiously waited for her reply I studied her, she wore a pale pink v-neck top with a pair of pink and white pj pants. She looked so adorable, and the messy bed head completed the look. I smiled to myself.

"I'm sorry to. I was very rude and rash. As much as I can try and deny it I can't ignore my heart that's telling me that I too am very much in love with you."

My heart swelled at her words! I was so happy!

I put an arm around her slim waist and pulled her to me. Once she was close enough I leaned forward and kissed those lovely lips.

It was full of passion and love and the moment we touched sparks flew. Elena parted her lips slowly granting me access to her mouth. It was amazing our tongs tangled together and I slid mine against her bottom lip earning a moan from her. She then lightly bit my bottom lip at which I had to moan to.

We broke apart both gasping for air.

She smiled at me and I returned it.

"I bet you're tired darling, I mean I did wake you up pretty early." I said chuckling.

"Yes, I am. Will you stay with me?" she asked shyly.

"I would love to." Smiling at her I slid in next to her wrapping my arms around her as she molded against me and rested her head on my chest.

She let out a soft sigh of contentment. I ran my hand through her long locks.

"I love you Klaus." She mumbled before drifting off.

"Oh sweetheart I love you too."

This felt so right with her in my arms, it was just peaceful.

And the way she and I fit together perfectly was my assurance that I was right when I thought that we belonged together.

I kissed her head softly, and then I reached down and pulled up the duvet. Then I too followed her into the land of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena Pov**

I woke up a few hours later in the arms of my Klaus. Never in a million years would I have thought that he and I would be together.

There was Stefan and Damon but I knew that Klaus was who I truly belonged with. Stefan was gentle and loving and always on the safe side of life. Damon was fun, sexy, and daring but freaked out over the smallest things.

Klaus however was all those things in just the rights measures.

He was so cute when he was sleeping. A slight smile on his lips, and he just looked so at ease.

I nestled back into his chest just listening to his heart.

Trying my best I was not able to fall back to sleep. So I thought I'd wake him up.

Slowly I began to plant kisses behind his ear and down his neck.

He stirred a bit and a moan escaped his lips. So I made my way back up to his lips and kissed him. He woke up and smiled against me. Winding his hands in my hair he pulled me closer and opened his mouth. Our tongs battled for dominance, but I finally gave into him.

He pulled away gasping for air and then he smiled and said, "Good morning to you too!"

I laughed.

"Can we just lie here all day?"

"Trust me love I want to but I have some business to take care of." Klaus said getting up. "But I can come back and spend the night with you." "If you want me to." He quickly added.

"Ok, but I wish it was all day." I said pouting.

"Oh honey I do to." He said while getting off the bed and kneeling down in front of me and kissing my hand. "I will have Ally show you around because there's a gym, pool, library, and large pond outside that you are welcome to go to."

"That'll be fun." I said.

He kissed me lightly then said, "Be safe darling, I love you."

"I will, and I love you to." I couldn't have kept the smile off my face if I wanted to.

After Klaus left I went and straightened my hair figuring I didn't need a shower since I had taken one last night before dinner.

I walked into my huge closet and picked out a pair of yoga capris, pink racer back tank top, and a pink and black pair of Nikes.

Sitting down on my bed I picked up the phone and called Ally, but then before I could help myself I dialed a number I had known all my life…. I called my house. But all I got was a lady telling me no out of area calls then I got a dial town. It was worth a try though.

"Hey Ally it's Elena!"

"Good morning miss! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could show me where the gym is?"

"Yes, I'll be there right away."

" Thanks!"

"Of course! Bye."

I hung up and waited for Ally.

She led me through the house past the dining room, and to the gym.

It was huge! It had a basketball court, a volleyball net across it, two ellipticals, three treadmills, two of those bikes, a ton of weight lifting machines, yoga, and much more.

As soon as Ally left I began my workout.

**Klaus Pov**

"Yes, Leena I need you to do a location spell for me." I said to one of my many witches. Leena was around 5'4 with blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was 25. She wasn't bad looking, but she was dating one of my hybrids, his name was Pete.

"Who do you want me to locate." She asked.

"I want you to find Elijah."

"Okay."

She began the spell chanting in Italian and then about five minutes later said, "Elijah appears to be in Russia, in Moscow."

Thank you for your time Leena." I wanted to find Elijah and bring him home because I knew it would be better if I was on his good side.

"Klaus I think you should know that the Bennett witch keeps trying to do location spells on miss Elena."

I growled quietly, "Next time she does one I want you to get in her head and harm her in some way!" I said.

"Yes, master."

Leena left and I sat alone in my study that was until Kayla walked in.

"Get out." I said angrily.

"But baby I miss you, I miss us." She whined.

"To damn bad!" I yelled at her.

She flinched before continuing, "I don't know what you see in her she's not even pretty, and she doesn't know you like I do." She said trying to be sexy.

"Get out of my study! Elena is a thousand times prettier than you. She is not some used up whore! Now I said out!" I roared standing up and knocking my chair over.

She ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Damn witches always so petty.

I ran a hand through my hair before going back to work. I was trying to contact not only Elijah but an older witch named Helen. She would be able to get a hold of Elijah easily.

**Elena Pov**

I finished my workout and decided that I should try and find my way back to my room to shower because I reeked!

On the way back I stopped by two double doors and inside I could hear Klaus talking on the phone. Once I heard him hang up I knocked quietly.

The doors opened up and he looked down and smiled when he realized it was me.

He pulled me inside against the wall where we started to make out. He trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone and stopped just above my breast. A moan slipped through my lips. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried us over to his desk chair and sat down with me on his lap.

We broke apart and I smiled up at him, which he returned.

"Are you done with your business." I said leaning on his chest.

"Mmmm I am now." He chuckled.

"Good. Because I was missing you."

"I missed you too sweetheart." He kissed my head.

"I take it you had quite the workout?" He chuckled.

"Yes, I did and I need to go take a shower!" I said beginning to get up.

"I think I shall accompany you just to make sure you're safe." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I would love that." And with that he picked me up bridal style and we went to the shower!

**Authors Note! Hi guys thank for the great reviews it's gonna be a busy week for me, so I'll try and update but I might not be able to everyday like I have been.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Klaus Pov**

I lied on Elena's bed waiting for her to finish her shower. I wanted to give into my desire and take a shower with her but instead told her that I wanted our first time to be special. I truly meant it though.

I heard the water slow down then stop and the glass door open and close. I wanted to go run in that bathroom and take her right there!

She walked out in only a towel and looked at me and said, "Didn't your mother ever tell you staring is rude?" she chuckled.

"I couldn't help I mean you're just so beautiful." I said smiling.

She blushed a dark pink then said, "I'm going to go put my Pj's on." While she dressed I super sped back to my room threw off my shirts and jeans and put on a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms, and I didn't put a shirt on though.

Just as I got back she walked out in a peach colored tank top and black spandex.

I walked over to her and brushed the hair from her face and kissed her lightly and we walked to the bed.

She snuggled up next to me and laid her head on my chest, I turned the big plasma and we started watching The Hangover.

A little ways through the movie she had began carelessly tracing my abs with her index finger. While I ran a hand through her hair.

**Elena Pov**

"I love you." I said looking up into his eyes which were filled with love, happiness, and adoration.

"I love you too." He said looking down at me and smiling.

It felt so safe and right in his arms; the TV soon became a background noise as I fell asleep. The last thing I remember was Klaus saying, "Goodnight love." and kissing my cheek.

**Klaus Pov**

I turned off the TV then rested my laid my head back carefully so I wouldn't jostle Elena.

She was so cute when she slept, lips parted with at the tinniest bit of a smile hinting at the edges.

I wasn't that tired so I began to think of a plan for our first time.

Then a brilliant idea hit me! I should ask her to move into my room! Try as I might but I wasn't able to keep the smile from my face at the thought of her wearing my t-shirts, having her intoxicating smell in my bed, using my shower, and sleeping next to me every single night!

I felt giddy almost which was defiantly not normal for me, but Elena had this special effect on me, one that I had never felt during my thousand years.

**AN! Sorry for the shortness! I'm going to my sisters and won't be taking my laptop so I'll try and update in the morning too! Maybe two new chapters? Oh and be reading for some Lemons!**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Weeks later….**

**Elena Pov**

I was very nervous because tonight would be the night that Klaus and I would have our "first time" as he called it.

We both love each other more than anything, but he was a thousand years old! He had to have been with many girls, and what if I'm not as good?

Take a deep breath I kept telling myself as I got ready for our date.

We were going to have a moonlight picnic outside next to the pond, and he had taken quite a while to plan it so I knew it was going to be extravagant.

I had let my hair go naturally curly, and for makeup I did a natural look with pink lip gloss.

As far as clothes goes I was wearing a short black halter dress **(picture on profile!)** and it had an x shape open back, I paired with it a red pair of heels. I looked damn sexy too! Klaus had given me a pair of pretty diamond stud earrings which I sported.

Ally tapped lightly on the door and smiled, "Miss Elena Klaus whishes to see you in the gardens in front of the fountain."

"Thank you." I replied kindly.

I took a reassuring breath and headed outside.

The crisp night air felt wonderful against my flushed skin. I walked carefully down the brick path to the main fountain. My heels made a soft clicking noise on the brick. Then I saw him sitting on the ledge of the fountain.

He looked up when I came into sight and a big smile broke across his handsome features.

"You look stunning darling!"

"Thank you!" I said as he embraced me and we shared a short kiss.

Klaus and I held hands as we made our way through the different winding paths of the garden.

We came to stop in front of a lit up gazebo.

It was beautiful with the roses surrounding it and the pretty twinkly lights. In the middle was a large blanket with some yummy looking food on it.

"Klaus you really out did yourself this is so amazing!" I said.

"Only the best for my girl." He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

We ate and laughed and talked for what seemed like hours.

Then we danced, to a speaker system that was hooked up inside. He was an amazing dancer; actually everything about the man was amazing!

Before I knew it we were in a hot make out session both of us running our hands all over each other and kisses passionate, loving, and steamy.

Klaus's hands rested and grabbed my butt while I ran mine up and down his chest while I fought him for dominance between our tongues.

"To the bedroom?" He said breathlessly.

I nodded in response and next thing I knew he picked me up bridal style and super sped us to his oh correction our room.

Once inside we took our time removing each other's clothing. I undid the buttons on his shirt while he worked the zipper on my dress.

Both fell off at the same time. I hadn't worn a bra but the next thing I knew he had my undies on the floor and so were his pants.

He stepped back and admired me but I tried to cover myself a bit.

He moved my hands and whispered in my ear, "You are too beautiful to be covered. Promise me you'll never cover yourself from me again?" He said lovingly.

"I promise." I said sealing it with a kiss.

He laid me gently on the bed and began trailing kisses all over my body down to my very wet core. I felt his hardness against my leg and realized just how big his was.

I moaned when he kissed my inner thigh then without warning licked my clit.

He sucked on the swollen bud and licked it some more.

"Oh Klaus." I moaned as I trembled under his touch.

The he stuck his finger in me and began pumping in and out slowly, then as he picked up pace he added a second, then a third as he went even faster.

"Oooooh Fuck" I moaned as I was reaching my orgasm.

"Not yet love." he said into my ear as he licked my earlobe the pulled out his fingers.

I whimpered from the loss of touch. He then began to lick off my juice.

He kiss me and I could taste the sweetness on his mouth.

"Ready honey?" He asked as he pulled off his boxers.

"As I'll ever be." I said assuring him.

His large member sprang free and I took everything I had to not to gasp at his size.

Klaus positioned the tip at my entrance while he pushed in slowly giving me time to adjust.

Once a adjusted his really picked up the pace and then I felt my walls clench around him signaling my release.

"Klaus I'm gonna cum!"I moaned.

"Wait for me baby." He said breathlessly.

Then almost instantly we were both shouting each other's names as we came.

"That was" I trailed off.

"amazing." Klaus said kissing my tummy.

"Mhm."

We laid down together as I rested my head on him while he kept his arms wrapped around me.

"Elena Gilbert I love you so much. You are my everything." He said softly.

I smiled and kissed his neck then said, "Klaus Mikaelson I love you too. And I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled against me then said, "Goodnight sweetheart sleep well."

I fell into a much needed sleep after tonight!

**AN review my lemon! How was it?**


	9. Authors Note!

**Hey guys just thought I'd say that when I update next time maybe around Sunday be ready for a major event. Here's a hint two little pink lines! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Elena pov**

It had been one month since Klaus and I had slept together and I had missed my period. I didn't think much about it because the two of us had been having so much fun.

We had rode horses out in a big empty field next to the house, gone swimming in the pond, worked out together, and much more.

On top of that I had made really good friends with a witch here named Kaitlin. She was about my height and had beautiful straight long auburn hair with emerald green eyes.

Her and I hung out quite a bit while Klaus dealt with trying to get a hold of Elijah. I didn't really understand how that consumed such a large part of his day.

That was why I was on my way to Kaitlin's room.

Her room was about five doors away from mine. It was decorated purple, purple bedspread, purple chair, purple bathroom set, and even purple curtains.

She was in love with the color!

I knocked then said, "It's me!"

"I was just going to go ask what you were doing!" she laughed.

She wore a dark pair of skinny jeans with brown boots and a purple sweater.

I myself wore a cream colored sweater dress with identical brown boot because we bought them at the same time.

She let me and I sat on her bed.

"Kaitlin I need to ask you a question." I began nervously.

"Shoot for it." She said as she too sat down.

"I know it's impossible for a regular vampire to breed but what about and original could they?"

"I'm not sure but you stay here and I'll go grab a grimore back from Klaus's time period and check, k?" She said.

"Ok." I said in a shaky voice.

"It's gonna be alright." Kaitlin said in an assuring voice while giving me a quick hug.

Ten minutes passed and I began to get anxious.

"Here we are." She waltzed in grimore in hand.

I listened intently.

"It says that because it was a petrova's blood that made them a vampire it can make other vampires too through intercourse." She finished with big eyes.

"Oh my goodness." I said putting my hand over my mouth.

"Want me to check for sure?"

"Yeah."

"K well lie down for a minute."

She then put her hands on my stomach and began chanting in Italian. Closing her eyes and concentrating for a few moments before looking at me and nodding as if to confirm my suspicions.

"Do you think he'll be mad?" I said very scared.

"No, honey of course not! He loves you therefore I know he'll love this baby too."

I smiled. "Well I'm going to go find him, and break the news."

"Bye and good luck." She whispered in my ear while we hugged.

I walked out of the room heading to Klaus's office. I knocked on the door before poking my head in.

"Hey honey we need to-"I was cut off because he was on the phone and held up a finger before mouthing "hold on love."

Sitting down in a chair across from his desk and I waited. He hung up quickly.

"Sweetheart I just got Helen's phone number and I'm going to call her to see if she can come here to help with the whole Elijah situation, then I'll come find you and we can spend some time together." He said.

"Ok. Love you." I said as I stood up when he did.

"I love you too so much." He said against my lips.

Making my way back to our room I heard a loud crash come from downstairs where I just left.

Spinning around I took off at a sprint back to the hall where it had came from.

I couldn't believe what I saw. There before me was Stefan and Damon.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Stefan rushed out.

"We are so happy to see you!" exclaimed Damon.

"Come on let's go!" Damon said picking me up.

"You put her down this instant!" Growled a very angry Klaus from behind us.

Damon did set me down then turned to Stefan, "Take her to the car, while I have a word with this hybrid dick head!"

Stefan reached for me but I backed away. Both brothers looked at me shocked.

"Elena please." Stefan pleaded.

"No, I am very happy to see you both but I want to stay here with Klaus."

"You compelled her!" Damon yelled over my shoulder.

"He didn't Damon I swear." I said softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Then why do you want to stay?" Stefan said trying to remain calm.

"Because I love him." I said shyly going to stand next to Niklaus.

"How in the hell could you love a monster like him?" Damon said.

"He's different Damon!"

"Like hell he is!" He roared back at me.

Stefan stood there just staring at me and Klaus.

"I assure you that Elena is happy hear and that I truly love her and would never think of harming any of you again. And all of you are welcome to come visit." Klaus said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sure." I said.

"Ok then, well goodbye Elena." Stefan said pulling me into a hug and Damon soon joined us.

"Tell everyone I love them and that I will call them soon."

"We will." Stefan assured me.

"Bye, guys." I said giving them one last squeeze.

"Talk to you soon." Damon said giving me a half hearted smile.

They left and I heard them pull out.

"That took a lot of guts." Klaus said wrapping me into a hug.

"This is too." I said.

"What is?" He said giving me a confused look.

"I'm pregnant." I said quietly.

"No you must be mistaken, love." He said pulling away.

"But I'm not I even had Kaitlin check." I said explaining to him what she had told me.

"That's amazing." He said looking deep in thought. "We're going to be parents!" He said looking back up with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Klaus Pov**

I hugged her to me tightly. For a thousand years I had shut the thought of being a father out my head, and now that part of life was possible again!

I rested my hands on her hips, and smiled down at her, "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

The sound of her musical laugh filled my ears, "All the time but it never hurts to say it again. Because I love you too." She said.

"You must be about one month along then?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Tomorrow I think we should go see Sherri and get an overview of how the baby and you are, and also to know if the baby will be a vampire or a human."

"Agreed. So did you talk to Helen?"

"Yes, she told me that she didn't have to come here, that she would go to Russia and see Elijah and try to convince him to come home."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yes, and I know that he will be thrilled to know he is going to have a niece or nephew!"

She smiled at the thought of this, "Do you plan on locating Rebekah and Kol?"

"In due time, but I think that those two will need some time to cool down from Finn's death and me daggering them."

"That's understandable." She yawned.

"Looks like someone is tired. Let's get you to bed love." I said smiling and grabbed her hand leading her back to our room.

**Elena Pov**

I shimmied out of my dress and took off my shoes then headed to the bathroom and joined Klaus in the shower.

Then we crawled into bed.

Klaus kissed my forehead and rested a hand on my stomach. I smiled up at him.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." He smiled.

He jumped out of bed then reached in the nightstand and pulled out a little blue Tiffany box.

He then got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a gorgeous ring.

"Elena Gilbert will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." I said smiling.

Klaus slid the ring on my finger.

(pic of profile) It was a large diamond with a silver band lined by smaller diamonds. I smiled happy that Klaus remembered that I liked silver instead of gold.

"I know it's very soon, but I've never felt this way and I know we won't be married before the baby comes but at least we'll be engaged."

I reached down and pulled up his and kissed him lightly. I loved the way his lips felt against mine, it was like they were perfectly shaped to be with mine.

Klaus got back into bed with me and I snuggled against him.

"Sleep well sweetie." He kissed my neck.

**Sorry it super short!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elena Pov**

I lay sprawled out on the bed bored because Klaus had gone to go find Sherri.

Just as I let out a big huff of hair and rested my hands on my stomach the door opened and I sat up.

"Congratulations Elena!" Sherri smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back at her.

"Honey, Sherri needs you to lie down and relax so she can check on the baby." Klaus said walking over to me and cupping my face, his eyes were full of happiness.

So I did as I was told. Sherri then put her hands on my stomach like Kaitlin had done.

Klaus held my hand and we waited for a few moments. Sherri finally looked up and smiled at us.

"Both Elena and the baby are in excellent health!"

"That's wonderful!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Now I wasn't able to figure out what the child's gender is or if it will be a vampire or a human because it is too soon."

"How long will it be before you will know?" Klaus asked.

"It should be another three months."

"Alright then goodbye Sherri." Klaus said.

"Goodbye you two." She said waving.

"That went well." I said.

"Yes it did." He said cuddling up next to me.

We fell back asleep for a couple of hours.

Ally however came in and awoke us telling Klaus that Helen was on the phone.

"Come see me later and we can have lunch together." Klaus said kissing me.

"I will."

"Love you." He said looking into my eyes.

"Love you too." I said running my finger tip over his cheek.

I still had two hours until noon, so I invited Kaitlin over.

**Klaus Pov**

I sighed happy to know that Helen had just arrived in Russia and found Elijah's hotel, and that Elena was in good health along with our baby.

I wrote down the name of the hotel and got up to leave.

"Hey sexy" Kayla said seductively from the door.

"What." I said annoyed.

"So you slept with Elena then?" she said in a haughty tone.

"That is none of your business." I barked.

"Well I'll take that as a yes considering she's pregnant. So was she as good as me?" she said walking over to me.

"I am NOT going to discuss my life with you but if you must know then yes she was!"

"Well follow me back to my room and I might change your opinion."

I had had enough of her games and the taunting, so I rammed her against the wall knocking her unconscious. Then I drug her to the basement and threw her in one of the cells locking the door.

The cells were here for when my family was still in coffins I would store them in here. And now they were for hybrids that disobeyed.

Never had I put a witch in here.

I pulled out my iphone and rang Sherri.

"I need one more favor today. I need you to take Kayla's magic away."

"I will but what happened for you to ask me of this?"

"She was up to her usual tactics, and from the way she talks about Elena I want her down here for fear that she could hurt her." I said softly.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you." I said then hung up.

**Elena Pov**

"So he was happy about it?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah he was ecstatic."

"That's great!"

"Isn't it!"

"So do you want a boy or girl?"

"I don't know. I'll be happy with either one." I said.

"Me too, as long as somebody names me god mother. Hint hint!" she said.

"I promise." I laughed.

In our state of laughter we didn't here Klaus come outside to join us.

"Hello Ladies." He said.

"Hey!" I said smiling.

"Klaus." Kaitlin nodded.

"I will let you to have some alone time. See you later!" she waved on her way out.

"So did you find out anything new?"

"Yes, Helen was able to find where he was staying."

"That's good news."

"What do you want for lunch sweetheart?" he asked sitting next to me.

I lay down and rested my head in his lap.

"How about some fried chicken? Oh with some orange juice?"

"Mmm sounds like a plan."

He grabbed his phone and called the kitchen telling them what we wanted.

Lunch like always was fantastic!

When we finished Klaus had told me that he had a surprise for me.

We wandered through the house down our hall and right across from our room he opened the door revealing an empty room with a pretty white Victorian fireplace.

"This will be the nursery." He looked at me smiling.

"It's gorgeous." I said.

The room was only white walls with a dark wood floor and two big windows on the back wall.

"I thought that we should wait until we know the gender to decorate." He said shyly.

"It's perfect honey, I love it!" I said assuring him.

He hugged me to him rubbing circles into my back.

"I just can't believe that we are going to have a child in eight months." He smiled in thought.

"Me either." I whispered then he leaned down and kissed me lovingly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Elena Pov**

Today was the day!

It had been three months and today I would know if my child was boy or girl; human or vampire!

I was to meet Klaus and Sherri in the living room.

Bouncing down the hallway I knew that every time i took a step I would get to figure out what my little bundle of joy was to be!

Klaus was very excited to he had talked about him and I decorating the nursery and buying little clothes.

We had grown closer than before if that is possible.

He told me stories of his childhood with Mikael, and how great of friends he and Hendrick used to be.

Also the painful parts about how and why he killed his family, and why he became such a monster. (even though I told him he was not, but used to be)

My stomach had grown a noticeable bump now, and Klaus was always kissing it and laying a hand on it. It was cute to see how excited he was.

Finally I arrived in the room.

"Hello honey!" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey!" I said smiling big.

"You to seem just a tad bit excited!" laughed Sherri at the scene before her.

"Oh believe me we are!" Klaus chuckled.

"Well then shall we get started?" she asked.

"Yes!" I answered eagerly.

She told me to lie down like I had the first time and I obeyed.

Sherri placed her hands on my swollen belly while Klaus grabbed my hand and kissed and mouthed I love you. I mouthed it back to him.

A few minutes passed along with some Italian chanting. Then she opened her big hazel and said, "Congratulations on your new human baby girl!"

Klaus broke out into a wide smile, and I did too.

"We're going to have a little girl!" Klaus said kissing me lovingly.

"Yes we are!" I laughed with joy.

"Thank you, Sherri." We both said in unison.

"You are both very welcome and we will be doing a weekly check up."

"Sounds good." I nodded.

Just then Kaitlin rushed in and squealed with delight.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh did you now?" I said raising my brow.

"Of course! I knew it because I'm a very good future aunty!" she giggled.

Oh boy did she remind of Caroline!

"Yes you are." I said.

"K well I just had to come see you! But I'll let you guys have some time, k?"

"K." I said smiling.

Klaus looked at me with love shining in his eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" I said repeating him.

"Yes, but it never hurts to say it." He replied smiling.

"Mmmm." I murmured cupping his face and I pecked him lightly on the lips.

"What do you want to name her?" he said excitement etched in his features.

"I'm not sure. But I've always loved the name Charlotte." I said.

**(A/N not as in Charlotte Petrova but I myself love the name)**

"I love it sweetheart." He said nuzzling into my neck.

"Middle name?" I questioned.

"How about Carrielin as in Caroline, Bonnie, and Kaitlin mixed for your friends and then Miranda for your mother?"

"You're very creative, did you know that?" I teased because Klaus had shown me all of his amazingly wonderful artwork.

"I had no idea!" he said being sarcastic.

I chuckled at him.

**A/N sorry for shortness but I will update tomorrow and they will be decorating the nursery!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Klaus Pov**

Things at our house had been quite hectic lately with the baby on the way and what not.

Elena was now seven and a half months pregnant. She looked beautiful as ever though. Both her and our daughter are in wonderful health and Sherri said that it looked like Elena would have an childbirth experience.

Today Elena, Kaitlin, Sherri, Cody, and me were painting and decorating the nursery for Charlotte.

Cody is one of my hybrids and getting to be a very close friend.

Helen was spending time with Elijah in Russia still trying to persuade him to come back home, and last night I told her that she should tell him that Elena is carrying my child. I knew that would make him want to come back, which I was happy for because I missed him….talk about weird to say.

Elena had picked out a light creamy color for the nursery because she said all pink would be too much. So instead on the ceiling we are having hot pink designs put on it and since it's such a large room they will stand out.

There was going to be matching hot pink curtains along with a chair we had refurbished with the same design that would be on Charlotte's ceiling.

I had been the one to pick out her crib though; I decided on a round one that we would set in the middle of the room. It had the same cream fabric around it along with a hot pink bow.

We were going to have vinyl put on the wall that said, "Your first breath took ours away." Elena and I had had it made.

Then in a large photo frame we were going to put a family picture there.

**A/N Pic on profile of nursery….Not the exact same but very close. **

We had just got the Dresser, bench, and end tables for her room today.

'Lena and the girls went shopping and bought little tutus, headbands, onesies, baby uggs, and many many other things.

This little sweetheart would be very spoiled!

**Elena Pov**

Ally, Kaitlin, and I hung curtains while Klaus and Cody painted. Sherri was telling the movers where to put Charlotte's furniture.

It was already looking beautiful! The boys had finished the ceiling and the first coat of paint on the walls.

Kaitlin and Ally hoisted up the curtain rod and I fixed them to how I wanted them.

Then I ran and grabbed the shopping bags full of little girl clothes. So we could put them away.

"OMG!" Kaitlin squeeled. "This is so adorable!" she said holding up a light pink tutu with a matching bow headband.

Us other three laughed at her enthusiasm.

Finally we hung up two paintings that Klaus had done. One was of some pretty pink and white roses in a vase. The other was a blue background with a white daisy.

"Oh honey they're gorgeous!" I exclaimed when I saw them.

"Thank you sweetheart." He said kissing my cheek and putting an arm around me.

"Only a month and half more." I said softly putting a hand on my swollen belly.

"I have been counting days." He said grinning.

I chuckled at his antics.

"Oh I have something to show you!" I quickly remembered as I ran back to our room to grab it.

It was a scrapbook. It had light pink cover with white swirls and flowers.

"I picked this up so we could make it for her when she gets older. Like when she says her first word, takes her first step, and those kind of things." I said handing it to him.

"That's a wonderful idea." He said with love evident in his voice.

"I got it from my mom. She had made one for me and Jeremy both. She had a picture of us at the hospital when he was born and in mine a picture when Isobel gave me to them. Pretty much our entire lives all summed up." I smiled warmly remembering sitting on the couch with her drinking coffee and having her explain them to me.

"Your mother sounds like such a wonderful person love, I wish that me and Charlotte could have met her."

"I do too." I said quietly.

"It seems as if you are just like her." He said kissing me lightly.

I smiled then he grabbed my hand and led us back to our bedroom.

**Tell me Whatcha think! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Super Sorry About the Wait! New Chapter will be up by tonight! **

**Also I do Plan on Making A New Story about Stelena.**

**Here's a preview. Takes place in 3x01 during the phone call.**

I heard the line go dead, and my heart sank. I wasn't able to stop the rapid flow of tears that ran down my cheeks. There was so many things that I could have said to figure out where he was and bring him home, but at least he knew that I love him.

I set my phone on the nightstand and crawled into my bed and laid on Stefan's side just to be as close to him as possible. I cried and cried for about two hours. It seemed as if no matter what I did sleep wouldn't come.

That's when I heard his voice coming from right next to me. My eyes shot open to see Stefan crouched by my bed smiling at me.

"Hey sweetheart." He said brushing my face with his fingertips.

**Woops lol sorry that was a bit more than intended! That will also be up tonight its going to be called**

_Happy Birthday, Elena._

**Yeah titles not that original.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Elena Pov**

Today was the day that Elijah would arrive and he was going to join us for brunch. He and Niklaus had been talking on the phone the past few weeks and Elijah had granted him forgiveness, which took a lot of stress of his chest.

Klaus reached over and rested his hand on my thigh and smiled at me.

"Only one more week." He said eyes gleaming.

"I'm so excited." I said looking down at my very large tummy.

"Me too, love." we shared a light kiss which turned into a short lived makeout session for we were interrupted by Cody.

"Ahh Cody what are you up to mate?" Klaus said pulling away.

"I was gonna visit Kaitlin, but thought I'd show your brother to the dining room." he said motioning for Elijah to come in.

"Brother!" Klaus said happily getting up as the two embraced.

"Klaus." Elijah said smiling.

"Elena it is always a pleasure to see you, you look lovely as ever." He said kissing my hand.

"You too." I said smiling.

We all had light conversation for a few minutes until the cooking staff brought us our meal.

It looked so yummy. It was one of my favorite meals; a fluffy croissant along with fresh fruit and chocolate drizzle over it.

"So I imagine that Charlotte is due very soon then?" Elijah asked us.

"One week." Klaus and I said at once.

Elijah gave a hearty chuckle, "Well it looks as if you are both very anxious and I am too. I know she will have a great family to love her."

"That she will." Klaus said grinning at me.

Just as we had finished and our plates were carried off I felt a strong contraction. I took in a deep breath hoping that this wasn't a serious of many.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Klaus said concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine just a kick." I said touching his arm lightly.

He smiled and then began to talk to his brother once more.

It happened a few more times each a bit worse but I tried not to show it because I didn't want to worry Klaus.

A feeling a warm wet substance ran down my leg and then I knew that Charlotte was coming NOW.

"Klaus, I think my water just broke." I said and as much as I tried I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice.

"Sherri!" Klaus hollered helping me up.

"Yes, Klaus?" she said running in.

"Elena has gone into labor."

"Ok let's get her to your room."

After the long walk back to the room, the contractions were coming within seconds of eachother.

"Lay down, hun." Sherri told me.

She then hooked me up to an iv and some other things.

"Alright looks like she is fully dilated."

"I will go wait outside and give you some privacy." Elijah said patting Klaus on the back.

"Thanks."

Klaus grabbed my small hand with his big one, and then kissed me softly full of love.

"Okay Elena push." Sherri said.

I gave it my all and boy did it hurt like hell!

**A few hours later…..**

**Klaus pov**

I felt helpless as I tried my best to comfort Elena but knowing she was in pain and not being able to do anything made me sick.

She gave her final push and that's when I heard crying noise as I looked over and saw Sherri holding charlotte.

We cleaned her off and then I wrapped her in a little blanket and held her a moment.

It was as if my entire life changed the only things that mattered were my future wife and daughter.

"Welcome to the world sweetpea" I said kissing her forehead.

Her little fingers wrapped around one of mine, and I smiled.

"Let's go see mommy."

I handed her to Elena. Who smiled at her tears of happiness in her eyes.

"She's so beautiful." Elena whispered caressing her face.

"Just like you." I said kissing her.

Charlotte had Elena's hair color along with her lips and she carried my blue eyes.

"Photo time!" Sherri announced.

She snapped a photo of my family and told me she would print copies for our room, the baby's room, the living room, and my office and wallet.

**Elena Pov**

Holding my baby girl I knew that the pain was worth it. I would finally get my fairytale ending!


	17. Chapter 17

**:Prologue:**

**Six years later…**

"Daddy again!" Charlotte laughed while Klaus pushed her on the swing.

"After lunch, I promise." He said grabbing her hand walking to his beautiful wife.

"Did you two have fun?" She smiled at them.

"Yes, we did." He said kissing her cheek sitting down putting Charlotte on his lap.

Charlotte climbed of Klaus's lap and into Elena's.

The three chatted for a moment and Elena was idly braiding Charlotte's long brown wavy hair.

"He's all changed and ready for lunch." Elijah said walking in with baby Lane.

Elena had had Lane five months back, but the child birth had been too much so Klaus had ended up changing her.

Lane had inherited the exact opposite of Charlotte; Elena's brown eyes and Klaus's blond hair.

"He's so cute." Charlotte cooed looking down at her little brother.

"Just like sweetey." Elena said kissing her daughters forehead.

Klaus leaned picked up lane and began feeding him. He then looked at his girls and brother and smiled.

"You are my everything." He said smiling.

**The End**

**Thanks for all of my dedicated followers! I really appreciate the great review and you can be sure to expect more Klena from me in the future! Thanks once again! **

**-Callie**


End file.
